CV:The Belmont Family
Long is their history of fighting against Count Dracula's forces and keeping the balances of mankind and maintaining peace. The Belmont Family has put the "Mash" in Monster Mash with their exceptional training in not just the family's whip: The Vampire Killer, but also an assortment of other weapons and items... Simon Belmont The first member of the family that we hear of. Simon lived in the late 17th century when he hears about Dracula rising from his casket and wreaking havoc in Europe. Simon battled Dracula's forces and battled the Count himself and silenced him, but not before Dracula would wound him in the back. Seven years later, he would realize that he is about to die from a curse placed upon him by Dracula, and the only solution is to gather Dracula's body parts, take it back to his castle and burn it. Simon succeeds and continues the traditions of his family. Simon is widely regarded as the Belmont family's most famous member as he starred in more games than his other members (this includes other iterations of the first Castlevania), he's also the first of his family to use The Vampire Killer very proficiently and with powerful magic as he can not only use the whip in many different directions but also infuse it with fire to make it a devastating stream of flames. Trevor Belmont Trevor Belmont is the past member of the family. After his family was banished for their superhuman strength, the Orthodox Church asked him to fight and defeat Dracula. He accepts in hopes that his defeat of Dracula would give his family a new, and respected reputation. With the aid of warrior from Wallachia: Grant Dynasty, A sorceress: Sylph Belnades and Alucard (Dracula's son), he gives his family's name a brand new reputation and now dedicates his family to silencing Dracula. Trevor would return a few years alter to help a blacksmith known as Hector to silence followers of the sinister count. Trevor used the Vampire Killer with only real basic skills as well as the sub-weapons that his family has only begin to use during his time. Nevertheless, he's a quite formidable hunter and has even developed some new skills in his other adventure. Richter Belmont Richter's time is in the late 18th century when most of Europe was in revolution from other imperial rulers. This has caused an unbalance of power. and allowed Count Dracula to return. As Wallachia was attacked by Dracula's forces, Richter, came and answered the call to not only liberate Wallachia, but to also silence Count Dracula... Richter Belmont is by far the most powerful member of the Belmont Family. Not only can he use The Vampire Killer without. having to power it up first, but also can (since Simon) turn the whip into a stream of fire. He can also use the magical sub-weapons with incredible power... Richter, is also the first to have his personal life revealed. He had a girlfriend named Annette Renard (who was kidnapped by Dracula). Whether they married or not is left ambiguous however. He is also the first of the Belmont to turn evil (unwittingly of course) as he was under the influence of the evil wizard Shaft in hopes to resurrect Dracula, but was freed by Alucard... Reinhardt Schneider The Belmont member during the beginnings of the industrial revolution. Reinhardt had a hard school life as he was teased by his fellow school mates. By learning this, his father Michael took him out of school and told him that he and his family are descendants of the Belmont Family that have a history of silencing Count Dracula. Reinhardt was then taught by his father the traditions of vampire hunting. Then in 1852, Dracula rose from his grave to wreak havoc in the Europe. With some help from a little girl named Carrie Fernandez, he fought and silenced Dracula. Reinhardt is also one of the more powerful members as he can use the Vampire Killer with flames. However, he has several limitations, he was the first of the members to be vulnerable to vampirism. Knowing that Belmont blood can't be tainted by this awful curse, he carried powerful crystals that purify tainted blood. Juste Belmont Juste Belmont is the direct descendant of Simon Belmont. Juste existed in the early 18th century, several decades before Jack Henry Dappen. He also had help from his former friend and training partner: Maxim Kischine to rescue their childhood friend: Lydie Earlanger. While venturing into Dracula's Castle, he realizes that Maxim is the one responsible for kidnapping Lydie and attempting to resurrect Dracula by obtaining his remains that are supposed to be burned by Simon. Juste had no choice but to fight his former friend in order to save Lydie. Juste had obtained only a part of Simon's powers. But what he gains with his training is the ability to use the sub-weapons with power (which would be passed on to Jack). But because Juste was still in training when he went to Dracula's Castle with Maxim, he wasn't quite powerful. But he gained experience along the way and proved to be a prominent hunter. Sonia Belmont The Belmont Family didn't have vampire hunters that were just men. In fact, the first member of the family that fought Dracula in his vampiric form was female: Sonia Belmont. She ventures into Dracula's Castle and silenced him. But her victory would be short lived as she was told by the Transylvanian monarchy to leave their country for her brutish strength. But her family would carry on her legacy and build a better reputation. Because Sonia was the first vampire hunter of the Belmont Family, she wasn't very powerful. During her journey she developed the ability to use the sub-weapons that would be passed on to her family for generations to come. She might not have been powerful, but would create the legacy that would be her family. John Morris John Morris is one of the more modern vampire hunters. During the first world war, Morris wages his own war against Dracula's forces led by the vampire: Elizabeth Bartley. Teaming up with Spanish warrior Eric Lecarde, Morris has ventured all through Europe for Bartley and defeated her as well as Dracula. Morris is one of the least powerful among the Belmont Family, this is because in his time, the family was on the decline. Nevertheless, he defeated Dracula with the help from Eric. Nathan Graves A vampire hunter under the tutledge of veteran hunter: Morris Baldwin. He ventured to Dracula's Castle when female vampire Carmilla resurrected the count. Nathan makes a daring rescue of his master by going all across Dracula's Castle, gaining powers and obtaining items that give him special abilities. Nathan is considered one of the more powerful members of the Belmont family. But his impression was late as he needed a system of magic cards to increase his power. As he did, he turned the Vampire Killer into a magical weapon (even more so than Simon and Richter). He also obtained magical items that allowed him to do things that regular hunters and some other Belmont members couldn't do. Jonathan Morris The son of John Morris. Jonathan would follow his father in more ways than one. His adventure is also set in the background of another global conflict in the form of the second world war, he would also have help from another warrior (in Jonathan's case it's Charlotte Aulin). He must stop another group of female vampires that are aiming to resurrect Dracula with the incredible imbalance of power during the disastrous war. He and Charlotte fought and defeated these group of vampires and prevented Dracula's resurrection. Jonathan is the more cocky of the Belmont hunters. He inherited the abilities of his father and doesn't have any of the powers of his family (hence the reason why he relied on Charlotte), but he was quite formidable with the Vampire Killer as he used it proficiently and even surpassed the whip's power by defeating his descendant Jack Henry Dappen in a dream. Julius Belmont The modern member of the family. In 1999 he used his abilities and the powers of his allies (e.g., Genya Arikado, Yoko Belnades, and the Shinto Priest Hakuba) to silence Dracula once and for all. But he lost his memory in the process and couldn't figure out to return from Dracula's Castle. He would stay there until the total solar eclipse over Japan where he meets Soma Cruz, knowing himself as "J" Julius goes on his own adventure to find his memory, he eventually regains it and realizes that Soma is a re-incarnation of Dracula and even attempts to defeat him, but loses to Soma. But counts on him to defeat the spirit of Dracula. Julius is the first to actually "kill" Dracula by ending his resurrection cycle. However, he's also the first member of the Belmont family to be defeated by a re-incarnation of the count. Nevertheless, Julius counted on Soma to defeat the soul inside of him. But, gave Soma a killing favor in the case of Soma succumbing to Dracula's soul. Christopher Belmont Christopher Belmont came in the 16th century. His first adventure was to silence Dracula when he was once again resurrected, and again around 15 years alter to save his son Soleiyu from the sinister count. Though not one of the more powerful of the Belmonts, but his powers are quite unique. He's the second since Sonia Belmont to make the Vampire Killer Whip throw fireballs, though he moved quite slow (possibly due to Gameboy limitations) but he has improved on that in his later adventures. This would also improve more when Christopher's remastered adventure released which made him much more powerful. Leon Belmont Leon Belmont is the first and only member of the Belmont family to fight against Dracula when he was still human (at the time, Dracula was named Mathias Cronquist), he was a warrior of the Orthodox Church who was sent to fight against the evil monsters that were wreaking havoc along with Mathias. Somehow, Mathias became despotic and angered over the death of his wife. Leon was sent to investigate on what Mathias is doing and to see if he's responsible. Leon ventured into Mathias' castle and finds out that Mathias is responsible for the monster outbreak. Because Leon is the first Belmont member to fight against monsters, his powers weren't quite developed as his descendants. But he has taught himself to use his whip with using a lot of elemental powers, and he can use the sub-weapons as well (before Sonia infused them). Nevertheless, Leon would build a dynasty of vampire hunters who would silence the creatures of the night, and eventually Count Dracula.